


the type-a earthbender

by trash_writing_from_bored_person



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Coming of Age, F/M, Gen, c'mon you know you wanna meet him, college is ruff sometimes, his name is Doug, there's a pig chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_writing_from_bored_person/pseuds/trash_writing_from_bored_person
Summary: While the Gaang is trying to save the world, Arti is just working her way through college in Ba Sing Se. A child of professors, it’s taken her 19 long years of life to finally loosen up enough to go to some parties and start skipping medical school classes to hang with her friends – who are training the world’s first seeing-eye-pig chicken, Doug.But everything changed when the fire nation attacked [Ba Sing Se].ORA total self-insert cause everyone in ATLA is just too effortlessly cool :PA portrait of the majestic Doug:..............................................................................______...............______.........../........./........___0........l......../........../........{...............l....../.........../.........l______.....l___/.........../.....................l.......................l......................\.....................l........................\___________/.......................................................
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, some info:  
> 1\. I don't own ATLA, duh but also sad  
> 2\. Zuko’s aged up DUH, HOW was he even 16 in the series? My dude deserves a few more years of normal childhood. He’s 20 and Azula’s 18, the Gaang are all their normal baby ages.  
> 3\. Lmk any ideas y'all have for Arti's adventures! Nothing's set in stone cause I'm writing each chapter as I go, which y'know might be a mess but I'll make it a fun mess I promise ;)

*

*

*

*

*

the type-a earthbender

hero of Ba Sing Se

*

*

*

*

*

Arti had such a bad wedgie. Like, the sprits had definitely cursed her wardrobe. Sitting alone on the trolley stop bench, she tried to discretely fix the whole mini-skirt situation. Then she felt the earth rumble beneath her golden sandals, and quickly rearranged her hands on her lap as the trolley car pulled up in front of her.

"Ticket, miss?" the tiny trolley conductor asked, walking up to block the doorway.

“Um, yeah, it’s …” Arti patted herself down and then finally found the ticket sticking out of her bralette. She grimaced, handing the annoyed conductor the slip of paper before shuffling up the trolley steps and diving behind a seat as fast as she could.

Looking around, she tensed up even more when she saw that she was the only one on the trolley, besides the two bored earthbenders she could see clinging to each side through the windows.

_So awkward._

“Where are you headed?” the conductor asked, looking down at Arti over her wire-rimmed glasses.

“Oh, um, Badger Row,” Arti said, sinking a bit further behind the seat in front of her as the conductor stuck her head out the window and screamed at the earthbenders.

“BLACKOUT LANE, LETS GO!”

Through the window to her left, Arti saw one of the earthbenders roll his eyes as he pushed off. Arti could feel her face flush bright red as the trolley started to rumble through the streets.

_What was she thinking?_


	2. Chapter 2

Arti slapped her face lightly with her hands as the trolley rumbled off behind her, trying to get her flushed cheeks to calm down a bit. The cool night air vibrated with the thundering sound of drums that blasted from the Shale Society house. The heat in Arti’s face only grew as she saw students silhouetted in lantern light against all the first-floor windows.

 _In spirits’ name, pull yourself together_ , she thought, mentally kicking herself forward and practically running through the front door.

Inside, the drums were so loud that the floor was shaking to the beat. The air was hot and sticky from all the people, and the walls were covered with golden banners to celebrate the spring equinox.

Arti ducked through the crowd, trying to find a bit more space to breath. Every pretty girl she saw was like a punch to the gut; she passed one chick with the most flawless sun-kissed skin, another with perfectly straight, shiny hair that flowed around her in waves. Arti ran her hands through her own frizzy hair, trying to tame the poofiness that was already forming in the humid atmosphere.

She passed a station where a group of guys were chugging beer from giant mugs, but decided against getting anything to drink. Her face was flushed enough as is.

Wiggling between two very drunk people, Arti broke into an open space – but then she saw the drummers pounding away right in front of her realized that she had entered the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um yeah so I replaced Greek life with “societies” named after rocks, and made up a holiday on the equinox, and y’all are just gonna have to deal with that? my bad?  
> If you made it to the second chapter, THANK YOU FOR READING, I’m so psyched you’re here!


	3. Chapter 3

As a full-body cringe started to take over, Arti took a deep breath.

 _Alright Arti, you can act like a weak lil cabbage slug, or you can act like a fricking beautiful elephant lioness_ , she thought to herself with, unfortunately, very little irony.

She looked up, eyes bright, and walked right up to one of the drummers.

“I’m an elephant lioness,” she whispered to his confused face with a sloppy wink, before spinning around to face the students surrounding the dance circle. She cupped her hands around her mouth and leaned forward.

“Who wants to dance?!” she yelled, throwing in an exaggerated twirl for effect. She had crossed a line and was definitely not acting sane anymore, but hey, everyone could chalk it up to the beer station.

Arti scanned the circle and saw a handful of girls talking, one guy staring at the floor who looked even more anxious than she felt, and two MEGA hot guys.

They both had wavy brown hair, but one had green eyes and the other had brown eyes. Green Eyes was whispering in Brown Eyes’ ear, but Brown Eyes was looking right at her with a grin.

And in that moment, Arti decided that she didn’t give a flying viper bat about whether her ego lived to see tomorrow and walked right towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! so yes these chapters are mega short, but also this way I can maybe post every day-ish ;;)  
> AND, I’ll be more flexible so if y’all have any suggestions I can work those babies in


	4. Chapter 4

Arti stopped about a foot away from the guy, leaning to the left with her hands on her hips and looking right into his mocha irises.

“Hey, wanna dance? You’re the only one who didn’t look completely disinterested,” she said with a grin that definitely looked insane.

 _Spirits_ , he was cute. His face was bright and flushed, probably from the alcohol, and he had the PERFECT jawline.

 _Dang who needs earthbending when you could cut through stone with_ that, Arti thought as Brown Eyes smiled and she tried not to stare at the muscles on top of his jaw as they moved.

“Bro, you really gonna leave me like that?” Green Eyes teased, punching Brown Eyes in the shoulder with a smirk.

“Sorry dude, I bet you’ll find someone cute tonight too!” he said with a laugh and a pat on Green Eyes’ shoulder. And just like that Green Eyes was walking away, Arti was swooning over being called cute, and Brown Eyes was stepping closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooop, cute boi alert!


End file.
